Surprise!
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: Percy breaks up with Annabeth right after finds something big! She got mad and moved to London,England. What happens when Annabeth and her secret move back to New York for Annabeth's job. What happens when Percy is her boss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me here! Anyway... So new story! This kind of story is different for me. So don't expect it to be prefect! Hope you like it anyway! Review please!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

The little stick that decides your said positive. That little cheap stick said pregnant. When I saw that, my life flashed right in front of me. How am I going to tell Percy? We are only 20,what if he leaves me? My head thought all the things that could go wrong. All the questions,till I heard my phone ring. I looked down and saw that Percy was calling me. I picked up my phone and answered it."Hey seaweed brain."I said pulling myself together."Um,hey Annabeth. We really need to talk. Can you come over?" he asked."Sure. I'll be over in 10 minutes."I answered. I hung up and got ready to go. _I guess I should tell him._I thought.

_10 minutes later..._

When I got to his apartment, i knocked the door and Percy answered right away."At least you didn't take 20 minutes to answer. Wait- have you been crying?"I asked."What,no. I haven't. Come on in."he said. We walked to the living room and sat down."We need to talk."he said."You kind of already told me that over the phone. What about?" I asked."Us. We need to talk about us."he said."Oh. Wh-what about us?"I asked starting to stutter."We need to break up. Don't ask why,we just do. Okay?"he said."No! Not okay! Bye Percy! I hope you have a horrible life!"I yelled and ran out.

Right when those words came out, I regret them. But I couldn't help it. I was confused. I hate being confused. Even with love.

When I got home,I started packing my clothes. I couldn't live here anymore. I'll have to move somewhere else and raise my child myself. I want to be away from Percy. I want to be away from Camp Half Blood. Away from everyone I knew here. I dont want my child to be in the danger demigods are is why I'm moving to London.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo. Cliffie. Hope you guys like it! Byeee!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello demigods. Rick Riordan here... False! You probably thought I was really the king! Probably not... Awkward... Anyways! Here is the chapter!**

**P.S. Did you notice TFIOS thing I put in the last chapter? Tell me in the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Nine months later, I gave birth to a small healthy baby girl named Percilla. We live in a one bedroom flat on Keith Coner Close London 06.

* * *

><p><em>One year later...<em>

Today was Cilla's 1st birthday. We dont have any friends in London,so we skyped with Thalia. Thalia is the only one who knows about Percilla. I just wish things could be back to normal when I lived in new york and was with Percy...

* * *

><p><em>4 years later <em>

Today, I got a call from Atlantic Architects in New York about a job. I was,so excited about the job, I accepted. Boy how stupid was I. At least I'll be able to see Thalia in person again...

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later<em>

Im finally back to New York. Thalia came to pick us up from the airport then took us to our appartment.( Which is my old one.) Can't wait to start my job tomarrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so hey, percabeth meet next chapter! Yay!... Anyways!Byyyeee!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

Today was the first day of my new job. I finally get to meet my boss. Which I'm very excited about. Thalia said the only things she knows about my boss is that he is a demigod and is our age.

Since I couldn't bring Cilla to my job, I took her to Thalia and they were going to eat lunch with me on my lunch break. We went up to Thalia's door and Cilla knocked."Hi Annie!"Thalia greeted."Hey. Thank you for watching her."I said."No problem. You need to work."she said."Wow. I feel loved. See you at lunch. Oh and don't call me Annie."I said."Whatever you say,Annie."Thalia said with a smirk."Bye Cilla. Love you,baby girl."I said. "Bye,mommy."Cilla said and went inside. I turned around and left.

20 minutes later

When I got to my job, I grabbed my stuff and went inside. On my way in,I knocked in to someone."Di immortals."I cursed. I looked up and saw Percy's face. I quickly got up and went inside as fast as I could. When I got inside, I looked up and relaxed again. I couldn't risk seeing him. I know I don't have Cilla right now,but I just couldnt make myself see him. I just wish I could still have him. I miss him being with me. I miss the way he would kiss. How he would hug me tight in his arms. How we could still be best friends no matter what. But not anymore. I always wondered why he broke up with me. But I'm most likely nothing to him. He most likely has a wife and kids. He most likely doesn't even remember my-..."Annabeth."a guy gasped. He was right in front of me."Percy?"I said."What are you doing here?"he asked."I got a job here."I said."Well I guess you should be happy to know I'm your boss."He said."Boss!? Happy!? Why should I be happy? Do you not remember five years ago?"I asked."I do and I'm sorry."he sighed."You brake up with me and abandon me and you expect me to forgive you!" I said my voice raising. I felt a tear slide down my cheek untill I heard Percilla."Mommy!" she yelled running to me."Hi baby girl. Is it lunch already?"I asked Thalia who was walking towards us."No. She wanted to come come earlier. It's almost though. It's like 10:30."she answered."I guess we have been talking for quite a while."I said to Percy."Wait,Percy!?" Thalia said shocked. She went towards Percy and slapped straight in the face."How could you leave Annabeth and Percilla! You jerk!"Thalia yelled. She,once again, slapped him straight in the face."Percilla? Who is that?"Percy asked looking confused as ever."You don't even know your own daughter!" Thalia yelled."I didn't even know I had a child!"Percy yelled."You didn't tell him you were pregnant?"Thalia asked me."He broke up with me before I could tell him."I said feeling tears going down my cheeks."Oh. Well look at the time. It's lunch time. Let's go Annie." Thalia said. This was an eventful morning.


End file.
